Savage She-Hulk Vol 2 4
... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Gayle * * ** Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ** *** Carhenge ** * ** *** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Namesake | Writer2_1 = Fred van Lente | Penciler2_1 = Leonard Kirk | Inker2_1 = Terry Pallot | Colourist2_1 = Michelle Madsen | Letterer2_1 = Nate Piekos | Editor2_1 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis2 = This story takes place before the events of ... Venom comes across a newspaper article that recounts the activities of a female Scorpion. He is furious to learn that his successor is not only female but also a hero. Meanwhile, aboard a SHIELD helicarrier, the Scorpion complains about how she was sent to go after gun runners who were using live ammunition against her. However, SHIELD agent Derek Khanata informs her that they need to send her on such missions which they can leak to the press and boost her profile, in the hopes of catching anti-registration heroes. Suddenly, they are informed by one of their techs that someone calling themselves "namesake" is requesting "green girl" on an anti-registration message board. Scorpion is then sent to the meeting place. However, instead of finding a member of the Secret Avengers, she is confronted by Venom. Getting information from her SHIELD informants, Scorpion learns about Mac Gargan's past and that the Venom symbiote is vulnerable to sonics. Scorpion then leads her foe into a nearby church in the hopes of using the bells against the villain. Unfortunately, Venom manages to snare her in some webbing. He then expresses his anger about her using his former codename. But, before he can kill her, Scorpions powers to metabolize toxins come up with a means of counteracting the Venom symbiote through its webbings. Her body suddenly develops a symbiote like form around it that allows her to overpower Venom. However, this neo-symbiote crumbles to dust as soon as she overpowers her opponent. Venom takes this opportunity to flee. Agent Khanata tells Scorpion to stand down and let the NYPD handle Venome and congratulates her for beating the stuffing out of her namesake. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Antagonists: * Items: * Locations: * * , | Notes = Continuity Notes Namesake: * This story takes place during the events of the Civil War which was mostly chronicled in - . * Mac Gargan was the original scorpion, gaining his abilities back in . He later became Venom in . | Solicit = True Believers, can you withstand the mind-blowing revelations that await you in these pages? Can you retain your sanity upon learning the ultimate implications of Norman Osborn's DARK REIGN? Will you ever sleep again knowing the superhuman-spawned horrors of the twenty-third century are just around the bend? And the only woman standing between us and the apocalypse to come is the ALL-NEW SAVAGE SHE-HULK, locked in a climactic death-duel with the DARK AVENGERS! Plus: Reprinting the Scorpion vs. Venom tale by Fred Van Lente and Leonard Kirk. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=12398 }}